


Light of the Sun's Fire

by MiracleHeart14



Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: Betrayal, Death, F/M, Masters, Parent-Children Conflict, Romance, Servants, Siblings, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleHeart14/pseuds/MiracleHeart14
Summary: (Karna x OC)Elena Tachibana must come to a decision, to participate in the Holy Grail War or not. When she does, she will have to team up with her Servant, a god, to defeat the other Masters and Servants. However, she will have to be patient and try to comprehend her Servant in order to obtain victory, and to protect those she doesn't want to end up hurt. Most importantly, what shall her wish be?





	1. The Night Fire Meet Fire

The sun's last light were in the sky, rainbow colors near the horizon. 

 

It was Saturday, and in a modern japanese house, resided two girls, one age fourteen, while the other nine. They both had orange hair, but in different shades. The  [ oldest ](http://data.whicdn.com/images/172206813/superthumb.jpg) had a much lighter tone while the [ other ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/21/5c/c1/215cc132ec999a20acd261569b7fc0a8.png) was more darker. The only difference was their color eyes, one orange and the other blue. Another difference was that the oldest had a black glove on her right hand, concealing  _ something. _

 

They sat in the dinner table, both eating a bowl ramen, contently enjoying it warmth and the ceasing of their previously, growling stomach. Once down, the youngest placed her hands together and thank for the food. She took the bowl to the sink, and left the room, going to her and her eldest sister’s bedroom. Once in the bedroom, she grabbed a medium size backpack, full of contents and headed to the kitchen.

 

“Elena!” she called, stopping to view her sister, who was washing the bowls from which they ate. Putting the backpack on the ground, she smiled. “I already have everything!”

 

Elena, which appeared to be the eldest name, already finished with the washing, walked out of the room, and looked down at her little sister. “Are you sure? Remember, I’m going to pick you up tomorrow at five-O’clock from Asuka’s home”

 

“Yes!” the child replied, getting a bit irritated. “I triple checked before dinner”

 

The oldest just sighed. “Very well, but, did you brushed your teeth?” she asked, in which the younger nodded. Elena knew she was lying. She just wanted to get to her best friend house for the sleepover they had planned with each other and another girl. “Serafine, brush your teeth and then we shall leave, okay?”

 

“Fine”

 

Two minutes later, Serafine was at the door, putting on her shoes and grabbing her bag with needs. She could be Elena already outside, holding the house key, and looking at the front side garden, where the roses were, sadly, beginning to wilt. Exiting the house, she closed the door and was then locked by the other girl.

 

They walked through the sidewalk, cars passing beside them and causing cold winds to make them shiver. “I’ll have to remember to bring a sweater tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, yeah”

 

“Hey, your birthday is in about a week and I don’t want to get sick” Elena resorted, putting in a bit of anger, “And neither should you”

 

Serafine just shrugged, but keep smiling

 

Walking for five blocks, they entered the entryway of a modern looking house, the name  _ Matsushita  _ written on a plate. The youngest speed off, knocking on the door. It was opened, to see a  [ girl ](http://data.whicdn.com/images/231683714/large.jpg) the same age of Serafine, with light yellow hair in two loose pigtails, and green eyes. “Sera-chan!” Asuka shouted, pulling her friend inside. Elena just sweatdropped.

 

“Ah, Tachibana,” the voice of a much older woman ranged through the ears of Elena. She faced an exact copy of Asuka, but of course, much older. 

 

“Mrs. Matsushita,” Elena bowed, and when she was straight, smiled. “Please take care of my little sister” she requested.

 

“Don’t worry, she will be fine here with us for the night and most of the day tomorrow” Mrs. Matsushita assured. She kept smiling, but then it faltered for a moment. She knew she was going to get in a bit of sentimental questioning, but either way, she asked, “Elena,” said person looked at her, “Do you, umm, you know, when your mother is coming back to Japan?”

 

Elena eyes cast down, grabbing the hem of her tucked in shirt. “Yeah, she said sometime after Serafine’s birthday….”

 

The elder lady nodded and then apologized for asking. “No worry, Mrs. Matsushita, even if our Mother comes home after, I’ll still make a small party, in which, obviously, you’re invited, along with Asuka.” 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Fifteen minutes ago, she had said (well as much as she could) bye to Serafine, and now she was back at the house. It was quiet and lonely, but she was somewhat use to it. She walked through the corridor leading to her and her sister’s bedroom, but then stopped. She turned to see a plain white wall and then placed her hand on it. Just then, a part of the wall disappeared, and it was replaced by stone stairs, going down. 

 

She didn’t hesitate and went down. As she went, torches lit up in fire, lighting the dark underground. Taking the last step, she meet a floor made out of entirely pearl tiles. Turning to her right, there was a long table with all types of books relating to Fire or Magecraft on the edges, the middle occupied by, what it would seem, a small box with a red ribbon tied around it, a small note with it. Elena obviously knew what it said, as she had read it a few years ago, and somewhat knew what was inside the box, knowing it was very valuable, but still questioned herself about it. She turned to look away.

 

“I have to make a choice” she said to herself. “Now”.  _ I have to be certain,  _ Elena added in her head.  _ Once I’m in the War, there will be no turning back. _

 

She knew this was going to be very difficult. She still a teen and was going to venture into something  _ bloody,  _ even though she doesn't want to  _ kill  _ anyone. But, she closed her eyes and pondered much harder.

 

A rustling sound zoomed from the stairwell, from which not so long ago the oranged hair had descended. A few seconds later, a  [ big bird  ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/9a/93/a9/9a93a9aa43424e91df778d37600c0f19--phoenix-tattoo-design-phoenix-tattoos.jpg) with yellow, orange and red plumage on its wings and some green, blue-ish purple with black on it’s seven tails end, flew straight at the human girl and stopped at a feet from her, flapping it’s wings to maintain itself on the air.

 

“Not decided?” the bird questioned, tilting its yellow, fiery head to the side. 

 

Elena gave it a weak smile, shaking her head side to side. “No” she answered. She had everything prepared for the summoning of the Hero who was to came aid her, not far away from her, a few fifteen steps away. “I-I had made a promise to Father…. Before he had passed away, that I would make his dream come true, however….” she paused, a small tear trickling down her her cheek, remembering her father. “I still haven’t figured out what it was, and, if I managed to survive, will I have already found out, or will I just die, leaving Little Sera alone, along with mother?” 

 

The bird lowered its head, thinking of what to do to cheer up her Master. Then, he flew to where the small box with the ribbon was, and land next to it. The human only turned her gaze to her Familiar, trying to figure out what it was going to do. He ever so carefully pulled off the end of the ribbon, untying it and letting the box free of it. 

 

“What are you doing, Cendrillon?” she called, walking towards the table and pulling a chair to sit on. 

 

“Tell me, Ella,” Cendrillon spoke, raising his head to meet her eye level. “How long did your father spent on looking for this Catalyst?” 

 

Elena placed herself in her train of thought, trying to remember when her father brought the content inside back to the house.  “For three years. He brought me down here and told me to only open it when the time came.” 

 

“Ella, I believe it **_is_ ** time for the item lying inside to be freed from its  _ cage”  _

 

Elena bit her lip. Taking in the last moments into consideration, she had come to a decision. Taking in a deep breath, raising her shoulder and then allowing to fall, with a look of strength and seriousness in her eyes, she walked towards the box, gently picked it up, not noticing the letter fall, went to where the Summoning Circle was located. “You’re right.” Once the receptacle was with utmost care placed on a tall stack of books, she prepared to open it and for the first time, see what Catalyst was in.

 

Cendrillon continued to stay on the table, the look in his eyes full of curiosity

 

Before she proceeded to unboxed the mystery container, she looked at the right, gloved hand and took it off, revealing her  [ Command Seals ](https://www.filepicker.io/api/file/qe4Bbsz3SqWhx507GCvc) . She still couldn’t help but question herself,  _ why is it that everything is related to the fire? _

 

“Ella!” the magus attention was taken away by her Familiar. “Do we need to-”

 

“No,” she butted in. “We don’t. I should have enough mana to anchor the Spirit to our world without the need for us to  _ merge _ . But….” she paused, before telling him that they would continue the conversation later. 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

 

The time had arrived for the summoning. Taking off the lid of the box, Elena dropped it. She gasped at what the Catalyst was. An illuminating flame was floating, red, orange and yellow. It looked so beautiful, much more than the prettiest diamond found in the world. Mesmerized, she reached her hand to touch it, surprised for only feeling a bit of burn.  _ Must be because I have use use fire magic. I might be a bit resistant to flames, but considering this a catalyst from that of an ancient hero…. _

 

She shook her head, stepping back from the Catalyst and from the Summoning Circle. She raised her hand and began the Summoning Ritual.

 

_ Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill _

_ Repeat five times _

_ But when each is filled, destroy it. _

 

Elena breathed and exhaled.

 

_ For the elements, silver and iron. _

_ For the foundation, stone and the Archduke of Pacts _

_ And for the ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg. _

_ Raise a wall to block the falling wind. _

_ Close the gates of the four directions. _

 

She was nervous, but continued on.

 

_ Come forth from the Crown and follow the forked road to the Kingdom. _

_ Heed my words _

_ My will creates your body, your sword creates my destiny. _

_ If you heed the Grail’s call and obey my will and reason, _

_ Then answer my summoning! _

_ I hereby swear…. _

_ That I shall be all the good in the world. _

_ That I shall defeat all evil in the world. _

_ Thou Seventh Heaven, clad in the three great words of power, _

_ Come forth from the circle of binding, _

_ Guardian of Scales! _

 

A blinding light obscured in front of her, but manage to see a little. Due to her basically practicing fire, and sometimes coming to  _ accidents,  _ she was used to looking at things before her, depending of the type flash. She could make out something, something tall. A few moments later, she gaped at the Servant before her.

 

It was male, for that she was certain. He had a long and messy hair, almost see through. A red gem was in the center of his chest, mesmerized anyone who saw it due its red, ruby color shine. However, what was odd was that there was a large, floating, golden eyes at his sides, appearing to be with the golden armor that covered his body. Though, what made Elena flinch was, that when he opened his eyes, the gaze, as if looking straight through her. She shaken, not sure what to do.

 

“Master” was all he said.


	2. Introduction of Aspiring Flames

Elena stood _ frozen _ , gazing upon her Servant and in all it’s glory. She was never in the presence of something, so, so….  _ God-like.   _ No voice came out of her opened mouth, so she closed it. It was awkward, both were looking at each other, no words, apart from him calling her ‘Master’, exchanged. She could see Cendrillon looking at her, silently telling, ‘Speak. Introduce yourself.’ 

 

She gulped, taking in air and gaining courage to talk. Stepping up, raising her head high, and with elegance, she introduced herself, “I’m please to meet you. I am Elena Tachibana, the one who summoned you to aid me in the Holy Grail War.” Most of her worries were gone. “What my your name be?”

 

The tall man stared, before revealing his name. “I am Karna, Son of the Sun God.” 

 

The Master once again, stood still, mouth wide open.  _ A son of a god! Meaning a demogod!?  _ She had been through many surprises, most of them heartbreaking, but this took the cake.

 

“AH!” she yelped, then bowing to him. “Forgive me for not summoning you in a much proper….” she glanced at the place she studied magic. “.....place.”

 

He simply stayed quiet, making Elena’s worries and shyness come back.

 

“Well, this is awkward” the chirp of Cendrillon was heard, the orange haired remembering that she still hadn’t introduced him to Karna. She went to her Familiar and bended her arm for him to climb on it. The Son of the Fire God followed her every move.

 

“Forgive me, Cendrillon,” she apologized. “Karna, this is Cendrillon, my  _ friend  _ Familiar” she introduced the phoenix to the God.

 

The mythical bird unhooked its claws from his Lady’s arms and with its fiery wings, flapped them flew to the face of the new commer. “Please to meet you, Karna, son of Surya” he revealed, something that Karna himself didn’t say. Elena was questioned,  _ how did he know that when I don’t? _

 

“Yes” Karna replied, emotionless. 

 

….

 

The phone from the study ranged, Tachibana thanking for the silence to be gone, in a way. She grabbed the phone and placed it on her right ear, saying, “Hello, who is this?”

 

“ _ Elena-chan” the voice of Asuka’s mother, “I’m calling you because Sera wanted to say ‘ _ Goodnight _ ’ to you” _

 

Elena was passed to her sister, who sounded sleepy.

 

While that happen, Karna decided to look at his surroundings. For the most he took in was that there were many books, on shelves, tables, and on the floor, all with one thing in common. Fire. His Master was very studious, he noted, and dedicated, (or just messy), but one with a good heart. By the way she talked to her sister over the _strange_ _machine,_ her voice calm and happy, but saw that there was something, something that his ability, Discernment of the Poor, caught on, confusing him because it was suppose to see through all deceptions. Another thing he saw, was that in the largest table there was a picture, placed in a see through case, his Master and three others, all smiling.

 

“I hope she doesn’t cause any problems,” Elena, after talking to her sleepy sister, was then talking with Mrs. Matsushita again. “Please, if anything happens, don’t hesitate calling me and I’ll be there.” “Okay, well then, goodnight, Mrs. Matsushita.” She placed the phone in it’s place, breathing in and out.

 

“You are really overprotective of Serafine” Cendrillon chuckled, remembering the time he saw Elena, bandaging and considering calling an ambulance, her sister’s leg after she fell of her bike, a  _ small scratch  _ only. He had the front row seat always, being with his Master at every single moment, no human ever noticing him.

 

Elena pouted and blushed. _Why does he have to be so_ mean? Yep, even though the age of fourteen, she was still a child, more than a teen. They continued their teasing and fight back, forgetting the person, or Spirit that was right in the middle. He had his eyes closed, no expression on his face.

 

“M’Lady, as much as I love teasing you, you are forgetting our new  _ guess  _ here” the phoenix pointed out, which the human magus to eye’s widened and became beat red.

 

_ I’m acting childish before the god who is going to help me win this bloody fight. He must be questioning me about being his Master! _

 

“Forgive me!” she bowed to Heroic Spirit. “I was caught on my own things, that I ignored you. I will organized this place up and bring all necessities that you may need.”

 

Karna looked at her.

 

_ Why does he only stare?!  _ “Since tomorrow is Sunday, I will have enough time to tidy things up and buy extra groceries” she explained.

 

The son of the Sun God remained the same, but this time he shook his head side to side, “We don’t require food, though, it can help us restore a bit of our mana.” 

 

“O-Okay” She made a mental check about that. She needed to behave much more secure and brave, so because of that she said, “Today was the day all of the Master’s  _ should  _ have summoned their Servant so, because of that, I shall sent Cendrillon out to scout Japan in search on any information about them” she declared, turning to her friend, who nodded and flew straight to one of the flaming torches, disappearing from the place.  “While he is gone, I would like to know you better, on how to perform a strategy to defeat the other Masters with their Servants.”

 

“I agree” he said stoically. 

 

“What are your parameters, Karna?” Elena asked, preparing to take in knowledge that will help them obtain victory.

 

“My Noble Phantasms are without comparison” he said, showing his golden spear. “My Strength and Mana and are rank B, while Endurance is a rank lower, but, no matter what, I will come out. However, I have D for Luck” Karna’s face never changed when telling her.

 

“I believe I’m starting to understand….”  _ about the Luck part _ . She mentally told herself, not wanting to  _ insult  _ her familiar. Thought, she placed her right hand on her head, while her left held on to a nearby table, preventing herself from collapsing, “‘ _ My Noble Phantasms are without comparison’,  _ part.”

 

The demigod knew what was going on, so he made the spear disappear, hoping to alleviate his Master. Certainly, he was strong, but consumed a lot of mana.

 

Elena noticed what he had done, relieving her. She knew that she could supply him with enough mana, but the Summoning had taken quite a lot from her, and that she has been staying up most of the nights studying magecraft and her normal work from school. “Do not worry. I’m simply a bit tired from the Summoning and things I have done” She smiled at him.

 

“Understood”

 

_ Even though he doesn’t show his emotions, he cares from the inside. _

 

A rainbow colored feather gracefully floated down, landing on the head of the orange haired. She reached for it, quickly knowing from whom it belonged. She lit a small flame in her right palm while holding, then letting go of the feather in the blaze, turning to ashes.

“ _ Elena, there appears to be four Masters, apart from you, in Japan _ ” Cendrillon’s voice informed. “ _ The other two are unknown _ ” The message ended.

Both Master and Servant took this in. After that, she formed another flame and sent it to her bird familiar, telling him to come back.

 

“Should we take action?” Karna asked, but received a shook from side to side, being told that they should wait till another one of the contestants made the first move. He complied. 

 

His attention stayed on his Master as she ordered him to in Spirit Form to not draw in any possible attacks from enemies, retiring to her room, leaving him to please in doing whatever he wished where they were or anywhere in the house, except the room she sleep in.

However, before she left the room, she did what she hadn’t told him when they greeted each other. Walking over to him, grabbed his hand and with a warm smile, she said, “I’m glad to work with you”


	3. Prelude of the Battle

The sun’s rays gleamed through the windows of Elena’s and Serafine’s room. It was purely white, the floor covered by a coffee colored rug. On each of the corners, lied two beds, one bright yellow with blue and green pillows, a neatly flower shape decoration sewn in the blanket. It was neatly done, not disturbed since the day before. Contrary to that, the one in the other concern was the opposite. Clearly, when awake and doing her duties in the day, Elena was pretty mature (almost), along with having her childish moments, but when she was asleep, it was disastrous. She had three pillows, two which were on the rug, while the other was at the very edge from falling, but kept by the sleeping girl’s face. Her blanket was all tangled over her, not like that of a normal person.  The worst thing, in the case of a girl, was bed hair. It was all over the place, resembling a wild blaze.

She grimaced, her eyelids slowly opening and closing, adjusting to the light of the sun in the room. She turned, now lying on her stomach, rubbing her right eye, and then the left. Once she managed to keep her eyes open, she locked at the clock that hanged on the door.

 

**_12.37 PM_ **

 

She merely sighed and got out of bed, grabbing her brush and brushed her hair, taken about five minutes in doing so, to prevent from looking idiotic to her new  _ friend.  _ After checking herself on the mirror, Elena made her bed, organizing the mess she had made during her sleep. Once done, she opened the door that brought to the hallway, closed it and made her way to the washroom, not seeing the two pairs of eyes that were looking at her as she passed by.

 

In the washroom, she washed her face with cold water to wake her up more. After that, she took off her nightgown and entered the shower. For fifteen minutes she was in there, cleaning herself and thinking deep in thought about what had happened last night. 

 

She turned off the shower and took her towel to dry herself. Stepping out of the shower, she began to change. Elena had placed her clothes in the bathroom the night before she we to sleep, now being much more conscious of another  _ being,  _ specially male, was now going to live with them.  _ Them.  _ She had to tell Karna about her sister, to stay invisible whenever she was with her to prevent her from asking questions and to not involve her in the war. 

Once finished changing, she headed out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen, stopping in the living room when she saw Karna and a  _ boy,  _ who had short brown hair and yellow eyes, wearing a black sweeter and black pants. However she didn’t mind this, after all, she knew who the boy was.

 

“Good morning, Karna,” she greeted, “and Cendrillon”

 

Cendrillon was the familiar given to her by her father during her 7th birthday, the day she found out that her father was a mage. He revealed this to her because of the tradition in the Tachibana lineage; as each generation comes, when they turn to that number they are told the secrets. She questioned this a bit, using an unanswered example question: if the twentieth generation were to learn the truth at age 20, then wouldn’t those previous years be lost of practice and experienced?

 

The phoenix had been with her since then, Cendrillon first calling her ‘M’Lady’, ‘Master’, ‘Mistress’ and more, but she then came to a point of being annoyed with that, so she told him to just call her ‘Elena’. Since then, he has called her by her name, sometimes calling her like in the past, but knew better not to, or else he was going to lose his feathers. She named him ‘Cendrillon’ because, first, she wanted the name to relate to his myth, and second, she wanted the name to not be in Japanese or  _ English,  _ so she name him Cendrillon, meaning ‘of the ashes’ in French. 

 

Two years later, she had a very big surprised at the most awkward moment of her life. She was coming out of the restroom in the house, a towel wrapped around her body, and when she was entering the room, she screamed when she saw a boy she didn’t recognize, accidently letting a portion of her towel fall, and, well, basically…... She beating him, while him trying to tell her who he was, causing her to beat him up more when knowing who he was, and then warned him to  **_never_ ** _ ,  _ **_ever_ ** , let that happen again. (BTW, Serafine was not at home at that time because she had a playdate with Asuka)

 

“It’s afternoon” Cendrillon pointed out. “You sleep in”

 

“Sorry” she apologized, “but, can you really blame me?”

 

The human boy merely sighed, and sat on the couch.

 

Karna still stood up, gazing at his Master. She had a point, about her resting more than usual, noting from how the boy pointed out. He stayed the same when he saw the phoenix turn into a human boy, thinking that it was  _ natural  _ for that to happen.

 

Elena went to the kitchen and prepared herself some coffee, asking her new guest if he wanted something, which he replied no, and the  _ for-now-human-boy  _ telling her that he already ate. She decided to have every other day drink something warm, coffee or tea. It was wasting she had been arguing about (in her mind), since, clearly, being half Japanese and half American, had its differences. Once the hot beverage was done, she went to the living room and sat on the couch. She took a sip and then talked to Karna.

 

“Karna,” she called, the man having his eyes open and faced her, “I have to tell you that me and Cendrillon aren’t the only ones who reside in this house. You see, my mother also lives here, but she is currently out of the country, returning here in about a week.” she explained, “so, I’m hoping for the Grail War to be done by then”

 

Karna nodded. 

 

“And, then comes my little sister” she continued, once again taking a sip of the hot drink. “Her name is Serafine, and currently is staying at a friends house, which you might of had heard me talking to her on the phone. I’m going to pick her up today at five O’clock, meaning that she is going to be here.” Pause. “So I’m telling you this because I don’t want her to see you, to prevent her from being involved in the fight.”

 

“Understood” he replied. “You wish to keep her out of something that does not involve her”

 

Elena smiled. Karna, the son of the Sun god Surya, was deep down caring, even though his outside doesn’t seem to care. “Thank you, Karna” She closed her eyes, letting the short moment of silence engulf the room. She then turned to look at Cendrillon, in his human form and asked. “Cendrillon, when I sended you out, you told me that they were four, not counting me, in Japan, while the other two were unknown.”

 

“Yes,” he replied, “I sensed their mana presence all around, one being close to here” he revealed. 

 

Elena was taken aback.  _ A Master somewhere near her? This means…..  _ “Karna, you shall manifest only when I tell you too.” She ordered.  _ I have to extra cautious then.  _ “Only when we are at the basement you shall manifest yourself since it’s more protected than the outside. Speaking of the outside, I shall place fire spirits to guard the house.” She sighed, “Karna, if what Cendrillon is saying is true, then did you sense the presence of a Servant when I summoned you or after?”

 

“I did sense the presence of a Servant nearby, however, it was low for me to distinguish its exact location” the Servant informed.

 

The Master nodded to the information that the son of the Sun god was telling her. He could not blame him, after all, she didn’t ordered him to tell her. At least with the small pieces of information she currently had, she could make a strategy about combat with the other participants and how to keep it away from those she cared about.

 

After their talk, Elena washed the cup of coffee and went down to the hidden basement to clean up, just as she promised Karna the night they had meet. An hour and a half later, she had finished her organization and was now time to buy the groceries. She would use this opportunity to show and explain to Karna about her world, her time, (that is, if he had any questions), but nonetheless, she would tell him about it. Apart from just getting what she needed, she could do some searching about the her enemies.

 

Placing her shoes and getting her bag, she exited the house, Karna coming with her and leaving her familiar, which reverted to his phoenix form, in the house to guard it.

 

She went on a bus, sitting on a seat next to the window. She had asked her partner, who was invisible, is he wanted to ride inside the bus or the outside. He answered on the outside, so he was currently on top of the bus, gazing at the houses and parks as they went by. He noted how this time was so much different than his time, the people not using  _ chariots  _ and horses, but instead, new machines that had wheels, cars or busses of trucks, or long, metal, fast paced carriers, called subways, taking a lot of people from one part to another, according to his Master.

 

The bus made a stop, Elena getting off the bus and now walking around, taking slight detours before going to the grocery shop. She told him of famous places, like restaurants, sweet shops, or shopping stores. She doubted of him not being very interested, but she had to sooner or later get over it. It was who he was and she must respect that.

 

Already finished showing off the city, she went to the store and bought all necessary food and utilities for the house. All the bought items were placed in bags, seven full bags to be exact. Anyone who went there and saw just a teenager, who still couldn’t drive, and just walked home or taken the bus would be tired from carrying the bags, but what they didn’t know was that she had a secret.

 

When finding an alleyway away from normal people, she simply held onto them and  **_burned_ ** them. Yes, they were completely burned, but particles flew before her and went to the sky, flying very fast to the house.

 

When that was done, she went back from where she showed Karna around, and headed into the sweet shop, and stayed in line, looking at all the sweets that were there. When her turned came, a lady took her orders, grabbing the sweets with the tweezers  **(pretty sure that is the wrong word, but you get it)** and placed them in a plastic bag and then a paper bag, sealing them with tape. Elena thanked the lady and payed, leaving the shop, and heading away from the city, to the small forest that was located 10 minutes away by the use of magic.

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Elena had made it to the small forest, venturing in it, the bag of sweets still in hand. Karna followed her while still staying invisible, 

 

Deep within, she sat down on a big boulder, opening the bag, and calling for Karna, “You can materialize” she said, the Servant appearing. She smiled at him, “Karna, try some.” Elena offered, looking inside and seeing all the sweets. “Some are Daifuku, Yokan, Konpeito, and there are some Taiyaki”

 

Karna merely took one, a red Konpeito, and propped it in his mouth. He could feel the sugary taste in mouth, but made no face, but said, “There is sugar”

 

Elena sweatdropped.  _ That's the entire point, they are  _ sweets,  _ meaning sugary.  _ “There are other sweets that have filling in them” she included, but frowned when the Heroic Spirit refused.  _ Well, I guess they’ll be for Serafine and Cendrillon. _

 

She took out one of the Taiyaki and ate it, enjoying the feeling of at least having in her stomach filled, since she only drank coffee in the afternoon. The eldest Tachibana ate at a slower pace, however, she stopped, abruptly standing up looking around her. Her eyes landed on the Hero of Charity, who confirmed her of what she felt.

 

“There is a Servant in the forest” 


	4. The First Battle

Elena stayed quiet, trying to hear where the enemy Servant was coming from. She knew that Karna knew, however, she not only needed to know where the Servant was, but the Master also. When she was deciding to participate in the Grail War, she decided that if there were to be combat, she had to  _ change.  _ She closed her eyes and tried to sense the opposing Magus power. Concentrating, she searched, fire spreading through the ground, going left and right, until… She found it. And that the enemy servant was a few seconds away from them.

The oranged haired turned to face Karna, who in exchanged look down at her. “Karna, take care of the Servant. I will take care of the Master.” She ordered, and ran away when the almost transparent haired nodded, bringing fort his golden staff, “And also, don’t use your Noble Phantasm unless it is completely necessary”

His Master went away to face the Master of the Servant that was heading his way. He stood still, his eyes closed. He could feel it. Footsteps were getting nearer and nearer.

**THUMB...**

**THUMB!**

**THUMB!**

Karna brought his lance out, and pointed it straight at the Heroic Spirit before him.

 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Elena ran, dodging the trees that were in front of her, occasionally almost tripping over roots that were above ground. The dirt was firm, but with the amount of force she stepped on it, it went under.

_ Cendrillon! _ She called in her mind, still running.  _ Cendrillon! Come, we need to  _ come  _ together! _

_ I hear you Elena,  _ the voice of the phoenix chirped.  _ I never thought that you would’ve encountered an enemy this  early. _

The communication broke of, the orange haired know trying to find where the Servant’s Master was.  _ I can’t let him see who I really am.  _ She jumped and slid on the ground onto a burrow which was strangely large enough for her to fit.  _ Hurry!  _ She heard the caw of a bird, immediately knowing that her familiar was nearby. She lit a flame her hand and a small flame rose into the air, letting known the bird of rebirth know where she was.

Cendrillon caught sight of the flame, and dove straight in the burrow, where a strong illuminating light glittered, filling the forest in light for brief  moments.

A hand came out of the hole, then the arms, and the head, long with the torso and legs. The  [ Master ](http://sf.co.ua/id26114) of Lancer didn’t look like she had before. The once long hair she possessed was now much shorter, which ended a bit below her neck, a white, rope-like style accessory on her head which went all round the back of it. The hair had gained more volume, now more of a darker orange going to red. Her clothing had also changed, now being of what resembled a combat-styled. 

_ It was pretty good for the first time we actually do it,  _ the voice of Cendrillon spoke.

_ Yeah,  _ this time it was Elena’s voice,  _ let’s hope we can stay like this until the Master and Servant are driven out. _

The bird sighed.  _ Elena, this is a war.  _ War.  _ I know very well you don’t want to have blood on your hands, but you’ll have to if you wish to continue on living. _

The new female, the merging of Elena and Cendrillon, bit her lip. 

_ I know….  _ The female admitted,  _ but- _

“My, my, my,” the voice of an adult male rang around in the trees.

The female turned around to where the voice of the man came from. She turned into a defensive stance when she saw him. The light that lasted in the sky was what illuminated the man, showing his black hair, green piercing eyes, and a complete black cloak that covered his entire body. His eyes looked at her,  _ suggestively,  _ which she caught, a shiver going down her spine.

“Such a fair maiden is in this bloody battle” he said, taking a slight bow. 

“Then that means that you are a Master” she verified. She could sense something about him, much more after the look he had given her.

“Yes, as is with you,” he raised his right arm, showing him the Command Seals on his hand. “What is your name, oh, fair maiden?” he asked, but seeing that she wouldn’t respond, he once again bowed, with an apology after. “Forgive me, it must always be the man who presents himself before a fair maiden….”

_ Who is this guy, Shakespeare?  _ Cendrillon squawked in annoyance.  _ He keeps calling you ‘fair maiden’ _

Elena really wanted to shout at her familiar, but kept quiet, and proceeded to listen to the name of the man. 

“My name is Ren Yamada,” he revealed his name, his green eyes glowing. “Now, what may your name be, fair maiden?”

The phoenix screeched.

The girl ignored the bird, but got a little  _ shy,  _ she had never been called  _ ‘fair maiden’  _ but shaked her head side to side.  _ ‘What may be your name….’  _ That was a really good question, however,  _ this  _ is  _ a war, so why ask for names? _

“Why should I reveal my name to you, who is my enemy?” she questioned, getting ready to attack.

The man smiled, a wicked one, slowly making his way towards her as he saw her getting ready to fight him. “You see, my  _ virgin  _ maiden,” he began, revealing a  _ scythe  _ from the inside a cloak. Both his eyes, looked at her,  _ inappropriately,  _ up and down her body. “Because when I have killed you, I will give myself the pleasure of drowning in ecstasy with your  _ corpse,  _ while you, at your lasting moments alive, will feel a real woman.”

Elena/Cendrillon merged, lunged at him, shouting, “NECROPHILIC!” at him.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

 

The Hero of Charity was not fazed by the Servant he was fighting. He dodged the full, hard, charged punches that the also, golden, wearing, armor Servant was giving him, the black eyes with red looking straight at him with pure void.

**“ARGH!”** the Servant shouted, his red cape moving fast as he lunged at Karna.

“Humph,” Karna swung his lance at the mad Servant, colliding and sending it back flying. “Berserker, you have strength, but, like every Berserker,” he charged at the Berserker, who was already up and running straight at him. “Lack of thinking” He dodged the punch by jumping above and then slammed him against the ground, creating a big crater.

“ **Ro-Rome** ” 

The messy haired Servant turned to face the blue haired, who mumbled  _ ‘Rome’  _ over and over again. Karna, even though not knowing the enemy's Noble Phantasm, knew who it was. He placed his spear pointing at the Roman Emperor. “Caligula, third emperor of the Ancient Roman Empire.”

Caligula groaned, but stood up, once again charging straight at Karna. He punched him in his stomach, arms, legs, and even face, but there didn’t seem to be any scratch on him at all.

“I shall end you” Karna said. As he was about to deliver the blow, he stopped.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

 

The Elena through fireballs at Ren, who with a swing of his scythe, deflected most of them, ending up crashing in the trees and setting them on fire. The surrounding area was all a blaze, a wall of fire around them. Elena took note that they had somewhat the advantage, since fire didn’t harm her that much, but to an extent it did. Now, on the contrary, she didn’t know a lot about the opposing Master. She knew that he wielded a scythe, with the black cloak making him resemble the Grim Reaper, except for the skull face and red eyes, as she had learned from reading books, how most people described it.

Ren swing back and forth the scythe, nearly cutting part of the clothing his opponent wore. He was excited, for what was to come after he killed her. 

_ Elena!  _ Cendrillon voice sounded in their mind. 

The Master managed to strike, creating a deep wound on the female’s torso. The girl cried out in agony. Tears formed in her eyes, trickling down her cheeks and face, then falling to the ground that wasn’t burned. She backed away as far as she could, her left hand covering the wound, becoming stained in red.  

Ren let out a hysterical laugh, looking at the sky, which was now dark, the moon reflecting the light of the Sun onto the Earth. He then looked at his scythe, seeing it drench in the blood of the teen.

Elena tried to withstand the pain, but she failed to do so, falling onto her knees. “I’m such a fool” she whispered to herself. Tears still fell from her eyes.  _ This is my fight battle and I’m wounded…. Father, why did you leave this task to me….  _ She continued thinking, not seeing the shadow in front of her.  _ Even when me and Cendrillon practiced this, it’s still not enough.  _ She closed her eyes, waiting for her and Cendrillon’s death.  _ Sorry, Mom, Dad, Serafine…. _

 

_ -0-0-0-0-0- _

 

Somewhere else, a girl with long, curly, purple hair and lilac colored eyes gazed at the flower that was in her hand, narrowing her eyes and a smile on her lips. She moved her hair out of the way, the wind blowing in perfect rhythm. Her wine colored medieval dress moved with the wind, revealing the lower part of her legs, causing a small chill, but brushed it off. 

“Well, well, well,” she said, closing her hand where the flower was, opening it and letting the wind take it away. She turned her right hand around, seeing the red marks that symbolized that she was part of the Grail War. The female turned to look at the person behind her, her Servant, and her smile grew bigger, into that of a smirk. “It would seem that the Little Sun decided to join in the Grail War. Do not die on me, Little Sun,” Her eyes darkened, “ because, I will be the one to take your life”

The Servant behind her stayed emotionless, but said, “ _ I see,” _

 

_ -0-0-0-0- _

 

Elena, her torso all blooded, didn’t pay attention the man who was in front of her, ready to slide her in half. Inside her mind, she asked for apologizes for her loves ones. The crystal water that came out of her eyes trickled down, her head staring right down. “Forgive me,” she whispered, looking at her hand where the Command Seals were, remembering the Servant she had summoned.  _ For your wish won’t come true because of me…. _

She shoot her head up when she heard something strong collide with the ground, seeing that there was a big wall of fire separating the Master of Berserker and her, and something inside her made her turn her head to the right, her eyes widening when she saw Karna.

The Hero of Charity slowly made it’s way to her, seeing the same light as before, no longer one person, but his respective Master and familiar on the ground.     

“Lancer….” she called, her voice quivering. 

Lancer saw her clearly, and her hand on her torso, all covered in blood. He made his way towards her, taking a glance at  the one who harmed his Master. Once he was at where she was, he picked her up in his arms, along with the familiar and laid him on top of her. As he was about to take them away, the Master of Berserker shouted.

“Fuck!” the enemy Master screamed. “Where the hell is that fucking Mad Emperor!?” 

At that instant, Berserker appeared, having destroyed the trees to make a pathway. He immediately lunged himself at the Hero of Charity, who didn’t evade in time, colliding, but shielded his Master from harm's way. He fell to the ground on his back, but regained himself and summoned his spear on his right hand, while on the left he held to the teen, and sended a big amount of flames towards Caligula.

The previous emperor was flung back, his body engulfed in the flames of the demi-god. “Ro-rome…” he mumbled.

“What a piece of shit!” Ren shouted. He was already angry that his Servant was useless, and from what could sense, Caligula was about to die. He clicked his tongue and raised his hand, where one of the command seals he possessed started to glow. “I order you! Defeat Lancer by using your Noble Phantasm!” The seal disappeared, only leaving with faint traces of it in the hand.

The moon was high on the sky, reflecting the Sun’s light onto the Earth. When Berserker saw the moon, and when he was ordered to use his Noble Phantasm, he let out a very loud, raging scream. He moved left and right, colliding with what was left of the broken or burned trees. He lowered his head, and shouted “ **Flucticulus Diana!** ” 

A blanket-like phenomenon glistened in the sky, falling in the battle ground. Everything that it had touched was absorbed, which also included Lancer and  the people he had placed gently on the ground.

“WHAT!?” the green eyed Master shouted in rage.  _ This Servant was complete trash! What in the world is a Noble Phantasm like that? What the fuck is this!?  _ He continued to think of many things as for how Berserker was utterly useless. Ren turned around and escaped, knowing that  **his** _ fair maiden’s  _ Servant was going to end his contracted Servant.

Karna returned to incinerate Caligula, moments after making sure that his Master was safe. He had questioned her if they should retreat, which she responded that Berserker was already wounded, so they should finish it off. One Servant less to worry about. When he arrived, he didn’t hesitate and used his Mana Burst (Flames) to finish him off. He watched as the Berserker began to disappear, but noticed something on his face. A smile. A wicked smile. The particles had floated into the sky, returning to the Grail and to his time.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Firefighters had arrived to the scene, all of them quickly getting to work on putting off the blazing fire out.  

A few miles away, Elena, Cendrillon and Karna all rested. Elena still was in pain, but it was reduced a little. She wanted to cry. Terribly. Tears flowed down her eyes.  _ How did this happen? It wasn’t suppose to be like this.  _ She repositioned herself to a sitting position, letting out a muffled cry pain as she felt the wound sting. 

“E-Elena….” the phoenix called. His feathered face showed concern. “Why are you…. Crying?” He asked.

Karna turned to face to look at his Master, though not showing it on the outside, he was concerned about her. He clearly remembered the order she had giving him, to fight the Servant, and that she would take care of the Master. It didn’t turn out that successful.

The magus let herself cry out. “Why? That is because I... we, didn’t do much against the Master of Berserker.” she explained. “We merely did so little, and then, because of me, we got nearly killed” Elena let herself cry in front of the Heroic Spirit she had summoned, feeling even much worse that someone like her brought to this world a Spirit so strong, yet, possesses such a weak and inexperienced Master.

“Master” The Hero of Charity got her to stop belittling herself. She turned to face him, and saw the same expressionless Karna. “You may of had failed this time, but the next is when you shall be prepared for. This was like a practice one, a first time experience, not knowing what was to happen. However, for the ones to come, you will go through them.”

“I am your Servant, so because of that,” he looked firmly at her. “I will fight your enemies, even if you no longer wish to partake in combat, I will defeat them”

This was something she wasn’t used to. Her familiar, who was little to no words had somewhat given a speech to her, to make her feel better. Elena wiped of her tears with the hand that was less soaked in her blood, and smiled. “Thank you, Karna”

He smiled. Smiled. 

Elena was taken aback by this and felt something inside, but her mind was on something else now, something she couldn’t remember. She raised her head up and looked at the sky. The stars twinkled with beauty, and the moon showed half of itself.

The mythic bird had recovered itself from the wound that was also inflicted to him, and said what his friend was trying to figure out.

“Elena,” he said. “Weren't you supposed to get Serafine?”

-0-0-0-0-0-

In an alleyway, the no-longer-Master-of-Berserker leaned on an abandoned buildings wall, taking deep breaths. He keep cursing and cursing even after running away from the battle, the Command Seals no longer in his hand.

“Damn!” he punched the wall in irritation. 

Clicks of heels echoed in the dark alleyway. Ren looked up and saw a woman. The woman had white hair, curled at the end. Royal, gothic dress below her waist while her torso is left exposed, though covered up in black getup. Her pale white face covered in a black mask.

The woman smirked. “You will be great for substituting Master”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and have a Merry Christmas!


	5. End of the First Battle

Elena, her torso all blooded, didn’t pay attention the man who was in front of her, ready to slide her in half. Inside her mind, she asked for apologizes for her loves ones. The crystal water that came out of her eyes trickled down, her head staring right down. “Forgive me,” she whispered, looking at her hand where the Command Seals were, remembering the Servant she had summoned.  _ For your wish won’t come true because of me…. _

She shoot her head up when she heard something strong collide with the ground, seeing that there was a big wall of fire separating the Master of Berserker and her, and something inside her made her turn her head to the right, her eyes widening when she saw Karna.

The Hero of Charity slowly made it’s way to her, seeing the same light as before, no longer one person, but his respective Master and familiar on the ground.     

“Lancer….” she called, her voice quivering. 

Lancer saw her clearly, and her hand on her torso, all covered in blood. He made his way towards her, taking a glance at  the one who harmed his Master. Once he was at where she was, he picked her up in his arms, along with the familiar and laid him on top of her. As he was about to take them away, the Master of Berserker shouted.

“Fuck!” the enemy Master screamed. “Where the hell is that fucking Mad Emperor!?” 

At that instant, Berserker appeared, having destroyed the trees to make a pathway. He immediately lunged himself at the Hero of Charity, who didn’t evade in time, colliding, but shielded his Master from harm's way. He fell to the ground on his back, but regained himself and summoned his spear on his right hand, while on the left he held to the teen, and sended a big amount of flames towards Caligula.

The previous emperor was flung back, his body engulfed in the flames of the demi-god. “Ro-rome…” he mumbled.

“What a piece of shit!” Ren shouted. He was already angry that his Servant was useless, and from what could sense, Caligula was about to die. He clicked his tongue and raised his hand, where one of the command seals he possessed started to glow. “I order you! Defeat Lancer by using your Noble Phantasm!” The seal disappeared, only leaving with faint traces of it in the hand.

The moon was high on the sky, reflecting the Sun’s light onto the Earth. When Berserker saw the moon, and when he was ordered to use his Noble Phantasm, he let out a very loud, raging scream. He moved left and right, colliding with what was left of the broken or burned trees. He lowered his head, and shouted “ **Flucticulus Diana!** ” 

A blanket-like phenomenon glistened in the sky, falling in the battle ground. Everything that it had touched was absorbed, which also included Lancer and  the people he had placed gently on the ground.

“WHAT!?” the green eyed Master shouted in rage.  _ This Servant was complete trash! What in the world is a Noble Phantasm like that? What the fuck is this!?  _ He continued to think of many things as for how Berserker was utterly useless. Ren turned around and escaped, knowing that  **his** _ fair maiden’s  _ Servant was going to end his contracted Servant.

Karna returned to incinerate Caligula, moments after making sure that his Master was safe. He had questioned her if they should retreat, which she responded that Berserker was already wounded, so they should finish it off. One Servant less to worry about. When he arrived, he didn’t hesitate and used his Mana Burst (Flames) to finish him off. He watched as the Berserker began to disappear, but noticed something on his face. A smile. A wicked smile. The particles had floated into the sky, returning to the Grail and to his time.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Firefighters had arrived to the scene, all of them quickly getting to work on putting off the blazing fire out.  

A few miles away, Elena, Cendrillon and Karna all rested. Elena still was in pain, but it was reduced a little. She wanted to cry. Terribly. Tears flowed down her eyes.  _ How did this happen? It wasn’t suppose to be like this.  _ She repositioned herself to a sitting position, letting out a muffled cry pain as she felt the wound sting. 

“E-Elena….” the phoenix called. His feathered face showed concern. “Why are you…. Crying?” He asked.

Karna turned to face to look at his Master, though not showing it on the outside, he was concerned about her. He clearly remembered the order she had giving him, to fight the Servant, and thar she would take care of the Master. It didn’t turn out that successful.

The magus let herself cry out. “Why? That is because I... we, didn’t do much against the Master of Berserker.” she explained. “We merely did so little, and then, because of me, we got nearly killed” Elena let herself cry in front of the Heroic Spirit she had summoned, feeling even much worse that someone like her brought to this world a Spirit so strong, yet, possesses such a weak and inexperienced Master.

“Master” The Hero of Charity got her to stop belittling herself. She turned to face him, and saw the same expressionless Karna. “You may of had failed this time, but the next is when you shall be prepared for. This was like a practice one, a first time experience, not knowing what was to happen. However, for the ones to come, you will go through them.”

“I am your Servant, so because of that,” he looked firmly at her. “I will fight your enemies, even if you no longer wish to partake in combat, I will defeat them”

This was something she wasn’t used to. Her familiar, who was little to no words had somewhat given a speech to her, to make her feel better. Elena wiped of her tears with the hand that was less soaked in her blood, and smiled. “Thank you, Karna”

He smiled. Smiled. 

Elena was taken aback by this and felt something inside, but her mind was on something else now, something she couldn’t remember. She raised her head up and looked at the sky. The stars twinkled with beauty, and the moon showed half of itself.

The mythic bird had recovered itself from the wound that was also inflicted to him, and said what his friend was trying to figure out.

“Elena,” he said. “Weren't you supposed to get Serafine?”

-0-0-0-0-0-

In an alleyway, the no-longer-Master-of-Berserker leaned on an abandoned buildings wall, taking deep breaths. He keep cursing and cursing even after running away from the battle, the Command Seals no longer in his hand.

“Damn!” he punched the wall in irritation. 

Clicks of heels echoed in the dark alleyway. Ren looked up and saw a woman. The woman had white hair, curled at the end. Royal, gothic dress below her waist while her torso is left exposed, though covered up in black getup. Her pale white face covered in a black mask.

The woman smirked. “You will be great for subtituding Master”  


End file.
